Haybekah
by jonnisch
Summary: Rebekah comes back from Europe to see Hayley for a couple of days. During these days, she starts feeling something. Something she never thought she feel again. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this will be the first fan fiction I'll ever post, so don't be too judgy ;). Anyways, I know the first chapter (this one) is a bit boring, but I promise, it'll be better in the next ones! I also realized there were not so many Haybekah fanfics (one, excluding this one), and I really love Hayley and Rebekah together, as lovers. So please, if you love them, read this!**

Rebekah sat on a couch with a magazine in her hand. It has been a couple of months since she left New Orleans. Right now, she was in Paris, one of her favorite cities. She had been there multiple times during her lifetime, but was always surprised by its beauty. She even bought an apartment in the city, with view over the Eiffel Tower. From the couch she was sitting in, she could see the blinking lights from the buildings that stood so beautiful at night. A voice interrupted her thoughts;

"Mrs. Rebekah, shall I clean your room now?"

"Yes, Marita, and you know where to hide the body." She had compelled her maid to throw away the drained bodies and then burn them.

The maid simply nodded and started cleaning.

Rebekah opened the magazine again, when a name caught her attention. "Sarah Marshall". It was the surname that made her heart skip a beat. Hayley Marshall, the wolf-girl that got knocked up by Rebekah's murderous brother. She had always admired the girl, and she wanted to be there with her when she got her child, but she wanted nothing more than to be free of Klaus, so when he let her go, she took the chance.

_Was she happy? Well define happy. If it meant being free, and being able to do whatever you want, then yeah. She was happy._

Of course, she missed the feuds between her and her brothers, being with Marcel, and taking care of Hayley. The two girls had grown so close, and that was the hardest thing about leaving New Orleans. It should've been leaving Marcel, but strangely enough, she had moved on rather quickly. Hopefully, so did he.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and smiled when she saw the name. 'Wolf-girl'

"Hello darling."

"Hey.. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much really. I'm in Paris right now, and my maid is cleaning away some bodies."

"Sounds.. exciting."

"Not really, I miss you guys." She admitted. "Anyways, how are things back home?"

"Well, Elijah is back in Mystic Falls along with Klaus, so I'm all by myself here. Well, except for Marcel that keeps checking on me."

"Really? How long are they gone?"

"Well, they left this tuesday, and Elijah said they'd be back on monday-ish."

"Great. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Rebekah said with a smile and hung up.

She started packing her bags and told her maid to take care of the apartment while she was gone.

The flight was fairly short, and she was in New Orleans in no time. She hadn't been there ever since she left, months ago, but Klaus and/or Elijah have always been home. It'd be too risky to meet Klaus, maybe he'd take her freedom back, so now was the perfect time to come visit, even if it only was for three days.

She hesitated when she knocked on the door, obviously, it was her house, but it still felt impolite not to.

The door opened slowly, and there stood a chocked girl.

"Rebekah?" She blinked her eyes, as if it was a dream.

"Yeah." She said with a bright smile.

"W-what are you doing here? What if Klaus comes back? I thought you joked on the phone!"

"Well, I said I'd be here, and here I am. And besides, I've missed you."

"So you'd risk your freedom just because of me?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Well, _us girls have got to look out for each other, _right?"

Hayley smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. Usually, Rebekah "don't do" hugs, but it was different with Hayley. So instead of pulling away, she pulled her closer and let out a low laugh.

"Ouch." Hayley pulled away and rubbed her stomach.

Rebekah's eyes immediately widened and filled up with anxiety.

"I'm so sorry, what did I do?!"

"No, it's okay, really. You did nothing. She just kicked."

The anxiety disappeared and was replaced with admiration.

"It's a girl?"

Hayley nodded and smiled. "Here." She took Rebekah's hand and placed it on her belly. Both girl's eyes locked with each other, time and space meant nothing. A small hit from underneath Rebekah's hand interrupted them and the blonde's lips unconsciously went up into a big smile.

"Oh my.." Was all she got up.

"I know. Hey, come on in, you're not gonna stand there all day, are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the last chapter, it was kinda bad, but I needed to start somewhere. Also, sorry for my english sometimes. Please give me reviews, and tell me how to make the story better! Anyways, here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S Katherine didn't go to hell/die, according to my story :p**

Rebekah closed the door after her, her hands still tingling from Hayley's touch. She tried to ignore it, and put her hand behind her back. Hayley went into the kitchen to get a glass of water while the blonde sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Nice to be back?" Hayley asked with two glasses in her hands.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm just glad Klaus isn't here to destroy all the fun." She smiled. "Anyways, how are things here? I want to know everything." Rebekah asked and took the glass Hayley was reaching out to her.

"Well, where do I start? Klaus is just running around, kind of bored of everything, just waiting for the baby." She said and rubbed her stomach. "Elijah is, well, he's Elijah, always protecting me." She sounded kind of bored.

"Wait, aren't you two together yet? He's just protecting you?"

Hayley's head snapped up and she looked at the blonde.

"No, why would we?"

"Are you crazy? He has been craving for you ever since you two met!"

Hayley just scoffed. "Yeah, I thought he liked me too, but every time we'd get closer more than half a meter, he'd just leave. And now, I heard from Tyler that he's back with that Katherine-chick."

Rebekah's eyes were widened when she looked at the brunette.

"What? Katherine? Wait, are you okay with all of this? You don't need anyone to talk to?"

"No, you know, for some strange reason, I'm fine. No, I'm more than fine, I'm good. Especially now that you're here, it get's so boring and kind of lonely without another woman to talk to. They just fight all the time."

Rebekah smiled before she came up with something else.

"And.. Marcel?"

"Marcel?" Hayley looked away. "Uuh, he's fine, I guess."

"What are you hiding? Come on."

"Uhm, he's kind of… dating Cami. And it was kind of just after you left." To Hayley's surprise, Rebekah started laughing.

"Oh really now? Hm, I've always kind of known he never loved me anyways."

"Wait, you're not mad or upset or anything?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I mean, yeah, I loved him, but we, you know.. It was not the happy ending of the story."

"So you've moved on?" she asked, still not convinced.

"More or less, yeah."

"Have you met someone special?"

"No, not really, just some one night stands here and there." Rebekah chuckled.

"Really? Any cute ones? Maybe you could bring me someone French back home! I've always wanted someone European. I mean, since me and Elijah never happened." She shrugged.

Rebekah bit her lip to prevent laughing.

"What?" Hayley asked, wondering what's so funny.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I've mostly been with.. girls."

"Oh." Hayley's cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"But if you want, I could still bring a girl home for you. Maybe you co-"

She was stopped when she had a pillow thrown at her face. Both girls bursted out in laugh and kept throwing soft cushions at each other.

The day kept on going, the two girls catching up. It was getting late, and both girls were on their way to sleep.

"Uhm, Rebekah?"

"Yeah?" She turned around with a smile, stopping her way to her own bedroom.

"I-I just… You know what? Nothing.." She said hastily and turned to her own bedroom, but Rebekah took her wrist and turned her around. It felt like an electric shock went through her body and Hayley's eyes snapped up to Rebekah's. The look on the blond's face made her think that she got the same feeling.

"What is it? You can tell me." The vampire said with pleading eyes.

"No, it's just that.. I can't sleep through the nights.. I get so sweaty and.."

"So you want me too sleep with you?" Rebekah said with a smirk on her face.

"What no! I mean, yeah, but not in that way… But just... nevermind, I'll be fine." She assured.

"No you won't, so yeah, I'll sleep with you."

Hayley just rolled her eyes to the under meaning, but started walking into her bedroom.

Rebekah walked into her own bedroom to get ready for the night. When she walked back into Hayley's bedroom, she was already in her bed.

Rebekah opened the covers, and lied herself next to Hayley, one arm around the other girl's waist, over the baby bump.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well, I'd be in no use if I was just lying next to you, I gotta keep you cold, remember?" She said in her British accent and pulled a bit closer.

"Oh." Was all Hayley got up, but didn't reject the blonde.

After a while, they both fell asleep, and both with a tingling feeling where their body's were touching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's part 3. It has a little more Haybekah fluff, so I hope you like it. Please review/favorite or whatever :3**

The sun was shining on Hayley's face. She grimaced at first, not wanting to wake up, but it was too late to fall back asleep. She was just about to get up, when she felt a body pressed against her back. She carefully lifted the covers only to see that her own legs were intertwined with someone else's. Her whole body froze, before she saw a tattoo on the other's person's left foot. _Rebekah. _Hayley relaxed again, and she remember what happened the night before, that she asked Rebekah to keep her cool during the night. _'Wait, did I sleep through the whole night?' _It was impossible, but actually, now that she thought about it, we whole body felt fully rested, just as her mind. _'Thank god' _she thought. She was just about to fall asleep when a voice spoke softly;

"For what?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Hayley face palmed herself mentally.

"Yes. And by the way, you do talk in your sleep, it's kind of cute."

Fortunately, Hayley wasn't facing her, so Rebekah couldn't see when she blushed.

"Really? What did I say?" she asked and slowly turned around, facing Rebekah now that her cheeks wasn't red anymore. The blonde's hand was still resting on the wolf's waist, even when she turned around.

"It was hard to tell, but something erotic happened apparently, because you moaned a lot."

Hayley's face turned to red in a second, and she looked away.

"Sorry.." she said shamefully.

"Don't be, it was quite amusing. Oh, and.." she bit her lip again, to prevent smiling.

"What?"

"Uhm, you called my name. Multiple times."

Hayley blushed hard, she burrowed her face in the pillow next to her.

"Oh god." she mumbled against the pillow.

Rebekah only laughed at the girl.

"I have to say, it was really frustrating not to know what 'dream-Rebekah' did to make you moan so much."

"Stop making me blush, Bekah." the brunette said, her face still buried in the pillow.

"Well, I just never knew you were into girls."

"I'm not." Hayley said fast, maybe a bit too fast and looked up.

"Oh really?" the blonde asked, with a smirk on her face. "So why haven't you removed my knee between your legs then?" she winked

Hayley suddenly felt a knee sitting between her own legs. She hadn't realized until now that it was there. It was not fully pressed against her crotch, only resting on her inner thighs, but if Rebekah were to move it up only one inch, it would. Hayley had the urge to push the knee further up and lean forward to kiss Rebekah. She immediately threw the thought away, and gently removed the blonde's knee. Rebekah just pouted playfully.

"Now I have." the brunette countered.

"Well, I still think you have a thing for girls." Rebekah said simply, and then she got out of the bed, walking slowly towards the door, swaying her hips extra much, well knowing Hayley was watching. The blonde was only dressed in a t-shirt and underwear, so Hayley had the view of Rebekah's full legs.

'_Oh God'_ Hayley thought when Rebekah winked at her over her shoulder. _'It's just the pregnancy hormones.. You don't like girls. Right?'_

Hayley's throat went dry when Rebekah bent over to pick up her socks from the floor, giving Hayley a full view of her ass.

The brunette could feel her arousal between her legs and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde, hard and passionate. But she couldn't. For god's sake, she was pregnant.

Rebekah walked out of the door with a smug smirk on her face, she knew exactly what effect she had on the wolf-girl.

The day went on, a little awkward, but it was okay. Marcel had even come to see if Hayley was okay, and Rebekah had to hide.

After he left, Hayley and Rebekah bursted into laugh, and then they started dancing, even though it was no music. They spun around in circles and took each other's hands. Hazel-brown and blue eyes met, never leaving each other's. The dance slowed down and they held each other close, leaning into each other. Hayley carefully took her hand around Rebekah's lower back, pulling her slowly closer. They were just inches from each other, staring at the other's lips, soon brushing them together. Just when they were about to press their lips fully together, a door slam open and they instectively pulled away.

"Well, well.. What do we have here?" Klaus spoke.

**Muahhaa, cliffhanger㈴0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for this short chapter, but there was not really much more I could add. Anyways, enjoy!**

"What on earth are you doing, Hayley?" Elijah asked with slight disgust. Apparently they must have seen how close Rebekah and Hayley were.

"W-wha… Elijah?" The brunette answered, eyes widened and filled with fear.

"B-but nobody knew I was here.. H-how?" Rebekah asked with confusion and fear in her voice.

"You know, Rebekah, there was always a reason why I never let you love anyone… They were simply not reliable or trustable." Klaus said and looked at Hayley. Rebekah followed his brother's eyes, and her own filled with betrayal.

"You did this?" She asked Hayley. "You called him? Oh my god…" She said with betrayal in her voice.

"Now, now" Klaus interrupted. "We don't have time for this dramatic chit-chat, what's important right now, is that you-" he said and pointed at Rebekah "Played your freedom, and now you're gonna pay for it." His voice became angrier, and in a second he was gone. The other second he was behind Rebekah, pushing a dagger through her heart. The blonde's whole body went gray and the only words she got out was "why?" while looking at Hayley, before she fell onto the floor, with Klaus standing contentedly behind her.

"Rebekah! No!" Hayley screamed and tried to pull the silver dagger out, but a body from behind held her back.

"Elijah! Let me go! What the hell are you doing?!"

This was so not Elijah, he would have stopped Klaus before he even thought about daggering Rebekah.

"Please Hayley, calm down." He said from behind.

Klaus just stood there and smiled, soon he took the body and disappeared out of the door.

Hayley turned around, now that Elijah loosened his grip on her, and slapped him. Hard.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's your sister!" She screamed with tears in her eyes, and felt the anger build up inside her.

"What am I doing?" He asked shocked. "What are you doing?! You almost kissed her!"

"Yeah? So what? You know, she's the only one who actually cares about me! You left me! You abandoned me, but she came back, risking her freedom from you two!" She said and pointed at Elijah. "But you didn't. At first, I thought you really liked me, but I don't know what happened to you. You took me for granted, and now it's too late. Leave."

"W-wha..? But Hay-" He tried

"No! I said leave." She growled.

Elijah looked down in shame, but did as he was told.

After the door closed after him, Hayley leaned against the wall and slowly slumped down, her head in her hands, crying. She missed Rebekah touch, and wished she was here to comfort her. The wolf had definitely not called Klaus nor Elijah, and she had no idea who did. Neither did she have any idea on how to find her. Klaus could be long gone and buried her somewhere she never would find her. She only knew that Rebekah was temporarily dead, and that you had to remove the dagger for her to come back to life.

The brunette sat there a while, drying away her tears, thinking of ways to find Rebekah. Eventually, she walked up to her bedroom, just laid on the bed, not caring that she still had clothes on or the fact that she wasn't under the duvet at all. She sobbed herself to sleep, with one last thought before she fell into deep slumber. '_I will find you Rebekah, I swear.'_

* * *

Elijah's POV

"Klaus, you didn't have to dagger her. Hayley is broken."

"Yes, dear brother, I had to. She deserves it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, why do you care for Hayley? Aren't you with that incredibly annoying _Katarina_?"

"Yes, I am. But still, and you should care! She's carrying your child!"

"Oh, don't use that card! Hayley is much better without Rebekah. My child will not have two mothers!"

'_But maybe the child would be better off with two mothers. She'd still have us, and Rebekah always wanted a child and family.'_ Elijah thought, but did not speak. It would not be smart to upset Klaus, he already daggered one of the three siblings, why not another?


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I just want to thank every sweet people who commented on my story, it means a lot! And, I know it's been a while since I last posted, but idk, lack of inspiration or something like that..**

**KlarolinexDelenaxx, yes, that is a great idea, it will come in this part, I don't really like Elijah as a villain anyways ;).**

**Whatever, onto the story!**

_Shit. _Hayley had barely gotten any sleep, and the only time she did, it was nightmares. Normally in dreams, you would never feel any pain, but this time it was so real.

It was like she was holding her baby, and someone tried to rip her away, because there was no one to protect her. Not even her weak arms could hold her tight. Every time her arms gave up, she screamed and woke up. It was the exact same dreams that she'd been having before Rebekah came back from France. And she was not there to hold her anymore.

She looked at the clock beside her;

'02:45'.

She had to do something.

_Wait, what about the witches? A location spell has to work right? But who...?_

With shaky fingers, she picked up her phone and went through her contacts. _Davina._ She pressed the number and called her.

_Come on witch, answer._

One signal - no answer

Two signals - no answer

Three signals - still no answer

Four signals - no answ-

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Davina! Hey, thank god, I was about to hang up."

"Yeah, why are you calling so late?"

"Oh right.. I'm sorry, but I really need your help."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you're kind of the only reliable witch I know.."

"Oh. Well, what's in it for me?"

"Nothing really, unless you don't want to win over Klaus."

**Silence…**

"Davina?"

"Yeah. Look, I don't have the same powers that I had before, but I mean, if it's nothing too difficult…"

"Oh no it isn't! I just need you to do a location spell, can you fix that?"

"Yeah, I guess. Come to the cemetery tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Davina, really."

"No problem. But I could really use some sleep, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sorry, night."

**'****Click'**

* * *

It was morning now, and instead of trying to sleep and have the nightmares, she had instead went down to drink lots coffee. It was well needed, since she would probably not be sleeping anything the next few days.

She put her hair up in a bun and got fully dressed before she walking out to the car. She put her car keys in and tried to start the engine.

_Shit. Why won't it start? Ugh, those stubborn brothers must have destroyed it. _The brunette picked up her phone and was just about to call Davina to make her come and get her, but a name on the screen was blinking that made her groan. 'Elijah'

"What? If you don't have anything important to say, than I'll hang up in three, tw-"

"Wait! Hayley, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have let Klaus do what he did."

"Well. Too bad, 'sorry' isn't gonna bring her back."

"I know. I just want to help."

"Well, do you even know where she is?"

"No but-"

"Then you're in no use. Goodbye Elijah."

She was just about to hang up the phone again, but Elijah stopped her.

"Hayley! Listen! You need me, you can't face Klaus alone. I swear, I will help you, and I might have some ideas of where she is. Please Hayley."

"Fine." She snorted. "But one of you rigged my car, so you have to fix it."

"Klaus's bad. I'll be right there."

They hung up and Hayley's head hit the headrest and she groaned. She was still really mad at Elijah, and had no wish to see him.

A few minutes later, Elijah showed up, his hair a little messy from running. Hayley jumped out and gestured towards the car, meaning he should fix it.

"Hey to you too…" He muttered before started working.

After a few moments, he finally fixed the car, and walked into the front seat to turn the key. It started running.

"Thanks." Hayley said simply. "Now jump in."

Elijah did as he was told and was about to sit himself in the passenger seat, but realized something.

"Hey, don't you think I should drive?" He said and gestured towards her stomach.

Hayley was just about to put in a snarky comment but Elijah spoke again.

"I just.. I mean, what if it really starts hurting, and one thing can lead to anothe-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She gave up and sat herself in the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" Elijah asked and started the car.

"The cemetery. I was going to meet Davina, I thought she could do a location spell or something."

"Oh. That wont work you know?"

"What? Why?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Well, she's kind of 'dead'" he said with a quote on the last word.

Realization flushed over Hayley's face and she slapped herself mentally.

"Hey, it's ok. I mean, it can never be bad to have a witch on our side, right?" He said with a smile.

Hayley smiled back half hearted, and set her focus back to the road.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Davina was already there, leaning under the big sign that said 'Lafayette Cemetery'.

Hayley closed the door behind her and walked up to Davina.

"Hey." Davina said with a smile.

Hayley only nodded with a smile before speaking up.

"Listen, changed plans, we can't track Rebekah any more, so we were asking of you could join us on a 'road trip' to find her."

"Rebekah?" Davina asked confused,

"Oh right.. Uhm, well, to make a long story short, Rebekah is dead, kind of, and we need to find her from wherever Klaus hid her."

"How can you be kind of dead?"

"An original can be temporarily killed by a silver dagger, but once you pull it out, it'll live again." Elijah explained.

"Oh, I guess I should know that.. Well, what do we do now then?"

"Well.. Klaus will probably be exactly where Rebekah is, so maybe we can locate him?"

"Yeah, sure, do you have anything that belongs to Klaus?" Davina asked and looked at them.

Hayley looked at Elijah, but he only shook his head. She then looked at her belly, and up at Davina again.

"Could the baby...?"

"That'll have to work, come on!"

Davina took Hayley's hand and dragged her into the place where they usually did magic, and Elijah followed tightly behind.

The witch must have done something, because suddenly, the candles were all lit. She took out a map and placed it onto a table, with some sort of salt in a pile on it. She then placed her hand on Hayley's stomach and closed her eyes. Hayley was about to slap it away out of pure reflex, but then remembered; _It's for Rebekah_

She let the hand stay, and Davina to do her things. Said girl started mumble some words that neither Hayley or Elijah seemed to understand. Suddenly, the sand pile started to move around like a snake. It went to different places, until finally stayed on a specific place. _Mystic Falls._

"Let's go." Hayley said and happily removed Davina's hand, and started tugging on it instead. "Come on!"

"Wait, who said I was going? I've already helped you."

"Please Davina, it's really important."

"I don't know.. I have a life here and-"

"Oh come on, it won't be for long!"

Davina seemed to hesitate.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go."

The wolf-girl smiled brightly at her success and walked towards the car.

Hayley and Elijah sat themselves like before in the car, and Davina in the backseat.

At the airport, it was crowded and people were stressing to get to their flights. Elijah payed for the two other girls and himself, to the next flight to mystic falls.

While Davina searched for the bathroom, Elijah took the opportunity to apologize,

"Look. I know you're still upset with me, and I have no really good excuse for what I did. But you need to know that I'm truly sorry. You can be with whoever you want, I won't stand in the way." Elijah said honestly.

Hayley sighed. "I know. And I forgive you. Thank you for helping me with this, I really care about Rebekah, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. Let's go." He said with a smile, and they both waited for Davina to come back.

* * *

The first place when they landed in Mystic Falls was the boarding house. You could say that's everyone's meeting place.

Elijah knocked on the door, soon met with a dark-haired man, holding a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Elijah?" Damon asked, his brows furrowing, narrowing his eyes, as if to assure that he was really there.

Before Elijah could answer, Hayley showed up next to him, with Davina tight behind her and spoke up.

"Actually, we're all here, and we need your help."

"Great, pregnant wolf-girl is here." He said and rolled his eyes before walking into the living room, gesturing the others to follow.

Hayley just huffed and crossed her arms, before following the vampire.

When they entered the living room, they saw that Damon hadn't been alone in the house. Elena and Caroline sat in the couch, discussing god knows what, with a wine glass filled with what looked like blood. Stefan squatted by the fire, trying to get more flames.

"Elijah?" A voice asked, confused. This seemed to get everyone's attention besides Damon, and they all looked at Elijah, Hayley & Davina.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, stepping out of the shadows witch she had been standing in, and out come a tall brown-haired woman, known by the name _Katherine._

"Katarina?" He asked back, "I could ask you the same." He continued.

Katherine eyes shifted between Elijah and the couch, where Elena and Caroline sat, and then back to the original again.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." She said and waved her hand, as in dismissing the subject. Elijah only nodded back, not missing the glances she shared with Elena, before his attention turned to Stefan who had asked,

"Elijah, Hayley" He said, nodding as in a hello, and looked slightly confused when he turned to Davina. "You are?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm Davina." She answered with the same smile.

"Well, what brings you guys here?" He asked and poured up a glass of whiskey.

"Apparently, the supernatural trunity here," Damon said and gestured to said persons. "Needs our help."

"Can I guess?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus." Elena said, suddenly standing up.

"Indeed. Klaus." Elijah spoke.

"Look, we are flattered that you came to us for help, but we'd rather not risk our lives, when we just got peace with him.

"I know Damon, but it's really important." Hayley said, with slight hurt eyes. "He daggered Rebekah, and if we know him right, he won't give her up without a fight."

"Since when do I care about blondie?" Damon snorted. "And since when do I owe you _anything_?"

"Damon calm down," Elena said and turned her attention to the three supernaturals, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, uhm…" Elijah started, rubbing his neck with his hand and looked at Hayley.

Said girl just rolled her eyes before ending Eliah's sentence. "…Klaus had given Rebekah her freedom, so she was in Europe for a couple of months, and one night when neither Klaus or Elijah was home, she came to visit me.. And, well, one day, they decided to get home early, and found us…"

Caroline raised her eyebrow, thinking of possible ways the two brothers could have seen them in. Katherine had a smirk on her face, meanwhile Stefan, Damon and Elena stood with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, spill it." Katherine said, still a smirk on her face.

"Uh, we almost.. k-kissed." She stammered, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Hot." Katherine said, wiggling her eyebrows. Hayley just shot her a deadly look before continuing.

"Anyways, Klaus took her, killed her, and we have to find her."

"Listen, mom wolf, I actually don't care about your relationship with Miss Annoying, no matter how cute it is. You have nothing that we could possibly want."

"Actually, we do." Damon raised his eyebrows at Elijah's comment, and turned his head to him.

"Like what?"

"If you help us, I will give you my word, that none of us will ever come back to Mystic Falls and disturb again." He offered.

Damon's mouth turned into a 'not-bad'-face before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well, should we help the two love-birds?"

"I'm in. It's been way too long since some action happened here." Katherine stated.

"Me too," Elena said, "It feels like the right thing to do."

Hayley gave her a thanking nod, before turning her attention to Caroline.

"Uh, well.." Caroline shrugged with a mimicking face like Damon just had, "If Elena's in, I'm in."

"Oh please, you just wanna see your little Klausy." Katherine said with a bitchy smirk. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Well, it seems as if the girls have taken the majority." Stefan said, "We're in!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands once, and Damon sighed in defeat.

"Fine."


End file.
